Precious Memories
by xXWishesxX
Summary: When two brothers meet a young girl who is searching for her memories and has something to do with the enemies, calamity wil fall.New enemies, allies, & a new stone wil be created. Thisis a story with a whole new beginning. subtle RoyXRiza, subtle EdXWinr
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I do NOT own, and dare I say it again, NOT, own Fullmetal alchemist in any way.

_When we were searching for the philosopher stone, we encountered many troubles. We found out so many things about the world, and what we are to it. We found out that we're only a small part of the world, and can't do anything to change it. We still have a lot to learn, but all we can do now is just learn by little, by little…_

"Winry?"

"Yea Al?"

"Were you surprised to see us when we came back?" Al asked timidly, looking out the window of the train.

You see, Edward and Alphonse came back to the real world. How? No idea. All they remember is that when they were driving in an automobile, there was a flash, and when they woke up, they found that they were in a field next to the Rockbell's house. Surprisingly, they never found out what happened. All that they confirmed was a wrench flying towards their heads.

"Of course I was. after about 2 years of not seeing you guys, do you honestly think I wouldn't be?" Winry said from across the brothers. "Why do you ask?"

Al scratched his head. "Well, I was just wondering what other people would think when we're back here since it's been a while."

Winry smiled. "Well I'm pretty sure that everyone will be surprised. Especially when you have your body back. I almost forgot what you looked like!" She turned to the person next to Al. "But surprisingly, you grew a little Edward."

The person known as Edward scoffed. "Of course I grew! You really think I would stay…small…forever?" he mumbled quietly.

It was true. They were normal again. Well except for Edward's limbs. At least they made it halfway through their goals…right?

"Ah!" Al exclaimed. "I wonder how General Mustang will take it…"

"Ha! He'd probably brush us aside like those dates he gets almost every day!"

Eh…

Winry glared at him. "Cheer up Ed, we're coming here because of you remember? That state alchemy exam."

"Yea, might as well put on some kind of appreciation." He rubbed his forehead. "Only reason I'm doing this is to find out how we were able to come back."

"…You sound like it's a bad thing coming back here…"

"Hey I didn't mean that!"

"Whatever you say…"

"Hey, I don't like that tone of your voice."

"Would you rather have me raise my voice?"

"Hey hey! Put your wrench down!"

All of a sudden, there was a loud boom that rang out through the entire train. There was screaming and more booms throughout the train.

Ed lifted his head. "What the hell was that?" Another explosion ripped through the place. Winry screamed, covering her head. The doors from the compartments were opened, revealing large, bulky men at the doors. "Put your hands up and no one gets hurt!"

"Ugh not again!" The two brothers groaned, as the three put their hands up."

-----------------------

Ok...My first story, so please no flaming! D Like it? Hate it? reveiew!


	2. All over again

_Disclaimer: Do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way._

------

_Right, this is my VERY first story, so forgive me if you do not like it and want to destroy your computer for having even the slightist bit of memory...waste of money though..._

-----------------

There were quiet murmurs as the hi-jackers watched the passengers raise their heads.

"I can't believe this. If we fight, who knows what they'll do to the passengers!" Ed growled.

"Quiet Ed. If we're lucky, we'll be able to get to central soon and the military will be able to handle this." Whispered Al.

"Shut up you two, especially you shrimp!!" One of the crew members barked.

Ed turned a bright red and was about to pounce on him but Al held him back.

A crew member poked the head of his gun to a girl that was sleeping by the window at the front of the train cart.

"Hey wake-up! Don't think by being quiet you can ignore all of this. Hey are you listening to me?!"

The girl looked up sleepily, "YES I heard you, now can you be quiet? I'm trying to sleep." Then she dropped her head again.

The man grew red with anger and felt a vein pop. He aimed the gun at the girl's head. "GET UP!" He turned to the rest of the passengers who stared at him as the young girl stood up slowly. "This is a warning for those who try to do something about this, got-"

There was a loud thud as the red man fell to the ground unconscious. The girl looked sleepily at the guy on the ground and then at the man in front of her only to find another gun faced at her from another crew member.

"Hands up or I'll shoot-"

There was another loud thud as the man also fell to the ground.

"HA! TRY TO CALL ME SHRIMP NOW BASTARD!!" shouted the blonde haired alchemist.

He glanced at the girl in front of him.

"Heh nice!"

The girl blinked at him then waved a little before turning and walking back to the seat.

"You can take care of the rest right?" she asked, sitting down/

Ed grinned. He turned to his brother and friend.

"Winry, you stay here. Al, LET'S GO AND KICK THIS GARREN AND HIS CREW OFF THE TRAIN!!!

He then turned to the girl. "Hey you should stay and watch the passengers, you know how to fight right?

………

Too bad the girl was already asleep again.

The two alchemists stared for a moment at her, shrugged at each other, and headed towards the door.

DDDD


	3. Reunion

A/N: Well…here's my 3rd chapter. I might wait till I have at least 3-5 reviews to post my other chapters, but who knows! –smiley-

The train halted with a screech as the passengers stepped off the train. Military personals surrounded an entrance of the door where the hi-jackers were held in a rope.

Ed heaved a sigh, "Woo, deja-vu! Glad this is over!"

Al nodded along with Winry.

"Yea but who was that girl?"

"No idea"

"Elric!!"

Ed made a disgusted face and then the three turned around. There, striding down to the group was Colonel Roy Mustang with that familiar eye-patch and smirk. Along with him was the sharpshooter, 1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, still having her hair in a clip.

Ed glared at Mustang and stuffed his hands into his pocket. "What're you here for? Though you'd be at HQ."

Mustang smirked. "Heard the Fuhrer was on the train and came to welcome him from his vacation, but meeting you here was an added bonus." 

Ed snorted and Winry stepped forward to the Lt.

"It's nice to meet you again Miss Riza. How have you been?"

Hawkeye smiled. "I've been fine and it's a pleasure to see you again Winry." The two blonde women chatted as the three men talked.

For the men, mostly sneers came from a certain alchemist.

Fuhrer Grumman walked up to them and greeted the group. "It's nice to see you again colonel. Ah! And I see me granddaughter is doing well too!" He smiled.

Mustang and Hawkeye saluted. "It's an honor to see you too sir."

Grumman turned to the young trio. "So it's true! Edward and Alphonse Elric have returned! It's great to have you here. Must have been a hard time for you. And who is this young lady?"

Winry smiled. "I'm Winry Rockbell sir."

Grumman grinned. "Nice young lady." He then turned back to the blonde alchemists. "So what was the situation?"

"These men tried to get you sir…you were there." Al said.

Grumman blinked. "Oh that, yes I heard that. Can always count on the former fullmetal alchemist to clean up the mess."

Ed and Al looked at each other. "Actually sir, we didn't play the first blow, it was someone else."

Grumman smiled. "Well then, guess that lad is a strong fellow, did you get his name?"

……

"We didn't get the name and…uh…it was a…girl." They both said in unison.

…………

cough cough"Well then you're planning to take the state alchemy exam again right Edward?" Grumman coughed.

Ed grinned. "Yup! And I'm going to take back my name!"

Mustang smirked. "Then let's go. Hawkeye!" He called to the blonde sharpshooter and she came over to him, walking two steps behind him as always to the car with everyone following.

"My hand is cramping like before, and I still didn't finish!" Ed whined. He had just taken the written exam and had passed the 2nd part of the exam with ease. "Can't we just show off our skills without doing the written part? It's annoying. And I didn't even finish!!"

Al smiled a little. "At least you did most of it. But good news is that the last part of the exam is in…3 hours so that means you'll have a lot of time to relax."

A lot of military personals were heading to the courtyard where the last part of the exam would take place. As usual, the participants would have to show what alchemy they can do and show how well they use it.

"Hey Ed, don' you think I should take the exam too?"

"No, like I said the last time when I took the exam, it's already enough that one of us is the military's dog.

"YO ED! AL! NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!" A familiar voice shouted.

The blonde boys turned around to find themselves a very happy Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes.

"Hey Hughes. What are you doing here?" asked Ed.

Hughes grinned. "To see the candidates for the exam of course! And to see you guys! I heard what happened on the train. Rough drive huh?"

Al nodded. "Yea…"

……

"That reminds me…"

"What is it Hughes?" His eyes flashed with a mischievous glint and swiped out a familiar picture. "Isn't Elysia the cutest thing! You guys missed her birthday and now she's 5 years old!!! You better have brought a late birthday gift or I'll-"

"HUGHES!!"

"Aw come on Roy, don't you want to see?"

Twitch

Mustang walked up to him with his fingers twitching, ready to snap. "I've already seen them yesterday and the day before!!"

The overprotective father sulked. "So? Not my fault I have a wife and kid and you don't…you really need to get a wife Roy or you'll never be able to retire to a normal life."

Twitch

"Wasn't there something you needed to tell us about the candidates Hughes?"

Hughes blinked a few times and then realized what he was supposed to do. "Oh yea right!" He turned to Ed and Al "You met a girl on the train right? Well in the written exam, I saw her there!"

Ed and Al stared at the lieutenant colonel. "You're kidding right? Where is she now? What's her name?!?"

"I'm not sure, she just said to call her 'Raea."

"Well, what was the reason to become a state alchemist?" Al asked.

Maes scratched his head. "She didn't really say much. Just that she had to find someone and being in the military would help her with that"

……………

"Guys! How were the tests Ed?"

They turned to find Winry walking up to them with Lt. Hawkeye.

"It was ok."

"Winry, did you see that girl that was on the train around here recently?" Al asked.

Winry paused a few moments. "No I haven't."

The brothers sighed. "Well that's great. But it doesn't matter. We probably will see her at the 3rd part of the exam.

Everyone agreed. "Well you'd better get ready Edward. Don't want to pull something while transmuting something incredible like the last time!" Hughes laughed brightly.

-

Review please D


	4. Examination Ambush

Yes, I couldn't wait so I just put this chapter up. Now, I won't post any more stories unless I get 3 or more reviews. Review!

There were many people at the stadium where the last part of the exam would take place. There were murmurs about Edward Elric obtaining his name once again. But, there were also murmurs about the young girl participating. The stadium was being held outside and was a sunny day. Nature filled the stadium, Trees, grass, Mountains of rock, and a huge pond.

Ed sighed. "Well, everything is set. But I don't know what to perform." He sulked. "There's more people here then the last the last exam-hey wait, isn't that girl…" he squinted over to the far side of the field and saw the girl that was on the train. "It is her! I didn't think she would make it this far…" before he could think any further, his brother broke him out of his thoughts.

"Good luck brother!" Al shouted over the crowds cheering.

But sadly, something happened.

There was a large explosion and people screamed. There was a growling noise in the smoke that had come from the explosion.

Ed coughed. "What the hell was that?!"

A low voice came from the smoke. "Yea nice to see you too fullmetal shrimp!"

There out of the smoke was a very gigantic chimera and riding on it was a familiar face, the homunculus, Envy.

"Envy?! How did you get here?! I thought you died at the other side of the gate!" Al asked, shocked.

Envy grinned. "Yea I 'm trying to figure that out too. Some of the other homunculi came back too. Guess they wanted to welcome you two back!" He laughed.

"Why are you here?" Mustang asked, clearly annoyed by the disruption of the enormous chimera.

It growled a lot…

"Not allowed to say, but," He paused and grinned even more. "I have a need to kill the shrimp and his brother ever since I came back! GO!" The chimera surprisingly ran forward quickly but with the Elric brothers too advanced for its kind, missed and kept running forwards, unable to stop because of its quickness.

Apparently, not all of the participants have escaped the area. The only one was the girl. "Hey! Get out of the way!" Ed yelled, trying to catch up to the chimera. The girl stood still staring at the chimera as it charged towards her. Envy grinned. "Well, this won't be too bad; at least I'll kill someone here!"

Smoke emanated the field and another explosion was heard, but the sound of a sloshing noise confused them. The smoke disappeared, leaving the sight before them gape.

The chimera was frozen. The pond nearby had been frozen, but most of it was on the monster and iced. The girl was crouching with her hands placed onto the sheet of ice over the ground. The ice was still crackling from the transmutation.

The two brother's eyes widened. "How did you – who are you?" Al asked.

The girl stood up and turned around.

"Call me Raea Ayasaki." She grinned.

The girl called Raea, had shoulder- length black hair tied in a pony-tail and side bangs on the side of her face. She had a short sleeve shirt and has arm bands on each arm. A pack was on her back along with knee length pants that had straps on both legs carrying pouches. Normal shoes and socks and two black gloves.

Raea blinked at the two boys. "Well? C'mon! Get a move on!"

Al shook his head. "We can't let you do this alone!" He shouted.

Ed snorted "Yea we can't let a girl fight on her own! Besides, that kind of alchemy can't take out a monster like that!"

Raea sighed. "You're making this harder than it seems."

There was another large growl and the three figures turned around.

Envy frowned. "Hey I'm still here! And my little friend here is getting annoyed by being frozen. So move aside little girl, because no matter what you do, this big buddy here can't be killed."

Raea looked up. "You're a homunculus right? And I'm guessing your 'buddy' here is a chimera. What, is it immortal or something? I'm guessing yea." She said.

Envy grinned. "You know a lot for a little brat you know that? Well, this chimera here is immortal. So what are you going to do now?"

The chimera growled more at the girl. Raea smirked. "Well this IS a state alchemist exam, meaning I get to show what I'm made of." She rubbed her hands together and placed them on the ground. The ground glowed brightly, then appearing was a unknown transmutation circle under the chimera. "Let's see you dodge this!!" Raea shouted and pressed her hands harder against the ground.

Ed watched afar from the battlefield, "What is she doing? Isn't that a transmutation? But I've never seen anything like that…"

The glow brightened and the chimera cried in anger. There was a flash of blue light and then smoke appeared again. The ice that was on the chimera broke, breaking into little shards making a marvelous scene before them, replaced by gigantic icicles going through the chimera from the ground. The monster's eyes rolled backwards and went limp.

Everyone eyes in the stadium widened in shock of what happened. There was mild coughing as the smoke cleared and Raea stood there waving her hand around, trying to clear the smoke from her face with the chimera nowhere in sight.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT??!!" Ed shouted at her, very angry.

Should be angry for being blown off the ground and Al landing on him.

Raea blinked. "Alchemy." She said simply.

"That can't be alchemy! I've never seen anyone make any ice or water that huge, they were even thick enough to go through the chimera!!!"

Raea twitched, annoyed, "Well it WAS alchemy. I did it just to save your backsides!"

"HEY!"

Ed, Al, and Raea turned to Envy. "I won't forget this so don't think this is over!" he shouted. He turned as a black light appeared in front of him and he stepped forward and disappeared.

"HEY get back here!" ED yelled, running towards the spot Envy had disappeared from.

Al sighed, "It's no use Ed, he's gone." He turned to Raea, "Just who are you?" he asked

"Yes who are you?" Fuhrer Grumman approached the trio along with colonel Mustang and LT. Hawkeye.

Raea turned and bowed. "I'm Raea Ayasaki. It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Did you come you be a state alchemist?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"Why?"

Raea looked up at him. "Why?"

Grumman nodded. "Yes why do you want to become a state alchemist? Everyone has to have a reason right?"

Raea paused for a minute. "I want to become an alchemist to search for something very important to me. I'm also searching for someone and becoming a part of the state is the only way to find that person sir."

"Interesting, you're a bit like the fullmetal alchemist, Edward Elric, there he is." He pointed out.

Raea turned to the boys. "OH! You're the fullmetal alchemist! It's nice to meet you" she said

Too bad she was talking to Al…

A vein popped in Ed and Mustang smirked. "That's not the fullmetal alchemist, Ayasaki, The shorter one is."

Bulls eye…

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT NEEDS A STEPLATTER JUST TO GET HEAD TO HEAD THAN A PEBBLE?!?!"**

Nice…

Raea blinked, "Ohhh…so you're fullmetal, I've heard about you, they said that you were practically a hero and a genius for becoming a state alchemist at the age of 12…"

Ed grinned, his temper going down.

"And said you were really small…thought you'd be taller though."

And his temper broke…

"Calm down stupid brother!" Al shouted while grabbing Ed by the shoulders as he began flailing at Raea.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU-"

"Calm down brother!"

"-YOU STUPID GIRL-"

"Brother! Stop!"

"-WHO BUTTS IN-"

"STUPID BROTHER I SAID STOP!!!"

There was a large thump as Ed rubbed his head, tears coming out.

"AL! How could you!"

"You didn't stop!"

"Well that doesn't mean you can just-"

"Enough!"

A gunshot rang out as the two brothers froze.

LT. Hawkeye stood there calmly with her gun in hand above her head.

Roy coughed "Thank you Lieutenant." Riza nodded. "It was nothing sir."

Mustang nodded and turned to the Fuhrer. "Sir I think you should let her become a state alchemist, she has passed the three parts of the exam and she took care of that chimera easily."

Grumman scratch his chin. "Yes…alright then. Raea Ayasaki!"

Raea straitened up, "Yes Sir?"

He smiled softly, "Congratulations, you passed the state alchemy exam." He announced.

Raea grinned, "Thank you Fuhrer sir!" and saluted as the mustached man walked away. When he passed by Mustang he murmured quietly to him. "Keep an eye on her."

Mustang nodded then turned back to Raea"We will give you your state alchemist name the day after tomorrow, there's still this mess we need to clean up…and 'we' means 'you' too because you did half of this mess." Roy stated, pointing at the wrecked stadium.

Right….


	5. 4 Peas in a Pod

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

ME: LISA!!!

Lisa: What?

Me: NO ONES BEEN REVIEWING!!! T.T

Lisa: I have an idea!

Me: Huh?

Lisa: Be right back! –Grins evilly-

Me: This is not good…

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Central Head Quarters stood brightly as military personals walked around talking to each other and working. Colonel Mustang along with his crew was working…

If you can say talking about Havoc's love life was working…

"I'm serious! Grace actually wants to go on a date with me!" informed the dateless smoking blonde.

2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc was once again talking about girls. The cigarette smoking blonde man was sitting in his chair in a circle along with his other co-workers, subtract Lt. Hawkeye and Mustang. 2nd Lt. Heymans Breda, Warrant officer Vato Falman, and Master Sergeant Kain Fuery were listening to Havoc blab on about his love life.

Breda grinned, "That's new; want us to throw a party?"

Havoc glared at him, "NO because my date will be 10 times better than ANY kind of party!" he retorted. He whipped around to the colonel, "This time, STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL! Got it chief!?"

………………………………………

Snore

"He's sleeping? Again?" asked Fuery.

Colonel Mustang was sleeping, sitting in his chair with his feet on his desk, peacefully.

Hawkeye walked up to him and gently shook his shoulders. "Colonel, wake up, Edward will be coming soon and he won't be happy that you made him clean up the stadium." She said.

"Later, tell him I'm busy." Roy muttered and shifted into a comfortable position.

Hawkeye felt a vein pop in her forehead from his child like behavior. She reached behind her and took her gun from her holster.

Click

BANG!

THUD!

The men in the room winced as they watched their superior fall to the ground. "Lieutenant! That was uncalled for!!" Mustang yelled as his head poked up from his desk.

The blonde lieutenant put her gun back, "It's your own fault sir, this is this military, and you need to take everything serious."

The ebony eyed alchemist snorted and grumbled while the others snickered. "Someday Hawkeye, when I become Fuhrer, I'll ban the work and make time to actually sleep. Also the fraternization law." He said, murmuring the last part.

It was a peaceful and serene afternoon.

Ed and Al were walking towards the colonel's office. They had been called for from Mustang to report to his office for a special surprise.

"What do you think it is Ed?" Al asked.

Ed huffed, "I don't know, probably another lecture though. Better be fast because Winry's waiting for us outside." They stopped and was about to open the door but paused as they heard familiar voices inside.

"………Isn't that voice…?"

"You can't be serious…"

Ed opened the door to find his worst nightmare.

There, in front of colonel Mustang and his crew, was Raea sitting in a chair with an envelope in her hands and currently was reading it.

Ed and Al froze." You got to be kidding me Mustang! Don't tell me you made me come here just to see her!" Ed said venomously.

Mustang smirked, "Actually, I did. You see, since Raea passed the state alchemy exam, she became one of the military dogs like us. So now, like you, Raea is now a major; the Ice Alchemist."

"And that's not all," Hughes piped up, "Since the homunculi are now after you again with a new ability, you guys need a bodyguard."

"And that's why we assigned a very special mission to Raea to be you and your brother's bodyguard." Riza finished.

……………………………

"WHAT?!!" the two brothers screamed.

Raea stood up quickly, knocking the chair over, "You didn't say anything about being their guards Colonel Mustang! I have better stuff to do than protect those guys!" she exclaimed.

Mustang scratch his head, "I heard that you wanted to search someone related to the military and alchemy, it would be a shame if you were to lose your state alchemist title and not find the person you wanted to search for, right?"

Raea froze. She opened her mouth but paused, then shut her mouth again. "Fine" Raea murmured.

Ed groaned.

Al shrugged, "C'mon Ed, the colonel has a point, and we don't know what the homunculi are planning now."

Again, another groan was heard.

Hawkeye coughed, "Well you three should go now, you know, get to know each other better, besides, isn't Winry waiting?" she said.

Ed puffed out a sigh, "C'mon Al, Ayasaki, hurry it up." He said as he walked out of the office.

Al shook his head and Raea sighed heavily as they followed Ed out.

Mustang rubbed his eye, "I have a bad feeling about this." He murmured. Hawkeye smiled softly, "Considering on how stubborn Edward is, it's going to be very interesting sir." She commented.

"Yea and who knows what the Elric brothers will do this time!" Hughes laughed as Roy and Riza glared at him.

Mess Hall of HQ

"I'm Winry Rockbell" Winry bowed her head a little to Raea and then extended her hand.

"And I'm Raea Ayasaki; it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Rockbell." Raea returned bowing and extending her hand and shaking Winry's."

Winry smiled, "Call me Winry." She said. Raea smiled back, "All right, Winry. Say, does he normally act like this?" she asked, pointing to Ed who was currently picking at his food while glaring at his milk across from Al.

Winry sweat dropped, "Sometimes when he's in a bad mood." She informed.

The two brothers, Winry and Raea were in the mess hall eating and were told by their superior to 'get to know each other better'.

Al laughed a little, "So Raea, what are you doing here in the military? It's not really safe to be here." He asked.

Raea blinked, "Oh that, well just say that I'm just searching for someone, that's all." She said simply with a flat face.

Ed glanced at her, "I don't understand why we need a bodyguard, we're perfectly fine on our own."

Winry made a face, "Like breaking your automail, getting chased by people you don't know, and getting both of you hurt means you guys are perfectly fine? Yea right."

Raea snickered slightly, "Don't mind me, I won't really get in you way, I'll just tag along, that's all." She laughed.

Al laughed along, "Yea, besides, we'll need all the help we can get."

Ed sighed, "Yea yea, can we go now? I don't want to stay here any longer."

The others agreed and stalked out of HQ. "So where are we heading out to now?" Winry asked.

Al took out a map and pointed to Dublith, "We need to go to our teacher and tell what happened here in central." he said.

Ed crossed his arms, "Yea and we need to train a little because we kind of need to freshen up on out skills since Al and I got a little weak from the other side of the gate." He sulked. "And we need to find out what the homunculi are planning."

"I can't believe some person tried to do a human transmutation."

The four of them nodded and Raea turned to Winry, "Winry, are you going to be alright? It's going to be dangerous you know."

Winry nodded quickly, "Of course! I won't get in the way I promise!" she said victoriously, the clanks of her bag ringing through their ears.

Raea grinned, "Great!" she exclaimed as they headed off.

"Envy, how was your trip?" a dark voice asked.

Envy stood in a middle of a dark lightless room facing 8 figures that resembled other people. "Was there anything new about the Elric brothers?" the farthest right figure asked.

Envy snorted, "Nothing really, but there's a girl who interfered, seems like she can use alchemy, would've been gone if Shinra didn't appear." He noted, pointing to the second the right.

The middle figure frowned, "Looks like we have another problem, but we can just exterminate her can't we Kara?" he implied to the figure known as Kara.

Kara grinned evilly as all the figures disappeared into the darkness, the 1st left figure staring deeply at the spot where Kara had disappeared.

'Raea …'

8:00 A.M, military dorms

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

Ed pounded on the door leading to Reba's dorm. Winry and Al winced at the hollow sound that his automail was making on the wooden door. "Ed don't you think you should be a little quieter? There are other people here you know." Al said.

Ed huffed, "So? She's late!" He turned back to the door.

"HEY AYASAKI! OPEN UP! WE HAVE A LOT OF THINGS TO DO TODAY SO WAKE UP!!" he hollered.

THUD

There was a large noise, some cursing, and some shuffling of papers. The door opened to reveal Raea rubbing her eyes tirelessly. "What?!" she asked exhausted.

"Are you ready yet? We need to get to the station." Winry asked, sweat-dropping.

Raea blinked, "Oh yea, just give me a minute and I'll be ready." She mumbled and the door closed with a 'click'.

15 minutes passed by and Raea came out her normal set of clothing, along with a suitcase by her side. "I'm ready, should we get going?" she asked.

Al nodded, "Yea let's go."

They headed out of the military dorms but Raea paused and looked around. She stood there for a moment before shaking her head and turning around. 'Must be my imagination.' She thought and turned back to the group.

A shadow lurked behind the building watching their every move. Hm, this will be an interesting battle, and that girl will become of my experiments, seems my fun will be coming sooner than I thought it would be." The one know as 'Kara' grinned evilly as he slipped away from the dorms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me: Well, this has been a long chapter! It looks like the chapters in this story are all jagged up, sorry 'bout that.

-Hears a door slam-

Lisa: I'M BACK!

Me: Took you long enough. So, where've you been?

Lisa: I was out making an advertisement poster to put on the side of the bus! You know, you see those buses go all around, and they have all kinds of advertisements!

Me: Nice! Can I see it?

Lisa: Sure! –Pulls out a poster- 'WANNA READ AN AWESOME STORY OF FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST? READ VICIOUS MEMORIES! How's that?

Me: …Lisa.

Lisa: Yea?

Me: IT'S _PRECIOUS_ MEMORIES NOT _VICIOUS_ MEMORIES! WHO WOULD WANT TO READ A STORY BOUT MEMORIES THAT ARE VICIOUS? THEY THINK THIS STORY COULD BITE THEIR ASSES OFF!

Lisa: Ah…well, the frame is nice…right?

Me: T.T.T.T.T.T.T

Review please!


	6. Let's have some fun

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

What chapter is this? Ah well, here's the next chapter!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The 4 travelers were on a train, heading towards RushValley, where they would rest for a while before heading towards their destination; Dublith.

"So Raea, who's command are you under?" Al asked.

Raea looked up from her book, "Oh I think it was lieutenant colonel Hughes…isn't he the one with the pictures of his family?"

"Heh yea, he's a really nice guy so you two will get along great!" Al smiled.

"So Ayasaki, can you do any other talents? Like martial arts?"

Reba's eye twitched, not getting used to being called by her last name from someone who was a few years older than her. "Yea"

"Can you show us?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

……

Ok…

3 hours later

"Well we're finally here! RushValley!" Ed exclaimed.

The town was busy with auto mechanics going around, finding people with automail to fix. RushValley is known as the auto mechanics dream paradise, which is Winry's favorite place.

"It's so great to be here again!!!" Winry squealed.

Raea laughed, "So this is RushValley? Sure is a busy town."

Al nodded, "Yea it's always like this, so Ed, where are we going to stay while we're here?"

Ed blinked, "A hotel like we normally do I guess. Let's go, I'm starving!" So they headed off towards a hotel called 'The Twilit Hotel', sounds fancy.

"Ugh, I'm tired." Raea thought to herself. She turned to her bed, and she was asleep before she hit the bed.

"_Try to catch me!"_

_A young girl was running across a field, and a young boy was running after her. _

"_You won't outrun me !" _

Why couldn't I hear the name?

_They continued running, but then there was a scream. The young girl turned around quickly, and her eyes widened. The boy was in the air, a man's arm tightening around the boy's neck._

"_!!!" the girl screamed._

What's going on? What is this? Why can't I hear the names? I need to know!

_The man strangling the boy grinned evilly. The boy's eyes rolled backwards, and his figure stopped struggling and was dropped to the ground. The man walked over the limp boy, and walked towards the young girl. The girl screamed-_

Raea woke up, panting heavily. She clutched her shirt and looked out the window. "Another one…"

The four teens sat at a table in a large room, eating some breakfast. As usual, Ed was scarfing his food down with no manners at all. "Ed, stop eating so fast, you'll get a stomach ache." Winry implied.

Ed looked up for a moment and then swallowed his food, "I don't want to waste any time, we need to get to Dublith as soon as we can," he said, drinking his water.

"You look really tired Raea, is something wrong?" Al asked, noticing the girl's tired eyes.

Raea looked up from her eggs tiredly, her eyes blinking a little before answering, "No nothing's wrong, just tired, I didn't really sleep well last night."

Al sweat-dropped, "You don't really get any sleep do you? Like when we went to your dorm before we went to the station."

Raea sighed.

The four finished eating and headed out of the hotel. As usual, the town was busy with people rushing around and talking to each other. Winry kept running off towards shops that had different and rare kinds of mechanical items with delightful squeals.

"AHH!!!! It's so beautiful!!!! But it's so expensive…E-e-d!" she said to the older blonde alchemist with a sing-song voice, pointing at a special artificial automail arm.

Ed made a face while Al and Raea looked over the place. "Ah...Alphonse, look at this." Raea pointed to a poster hanging on a wall. "It says that there have been many sightings of large animal-looking monsters at the border of the town by the river. Do you think they're chimeras?"

Ed took the flyer from his brother's hand and read it over, "Not sure, but we should check it out. Maybe we can get something out of this. We should go. Winry," he said grimly.

Winry paused a moment. "Hold on a minute, you guys won't get hurt now will you? Edward grinned. "Of course not, maybe these things aren't even monsters, just huge ugly dogs mistaken as monsters. Winry still had a worried face on but nodded, pulling her suitcase along that carried screws, screwdrivers, and other mechanical things. "At least take Raea along.

"Fine, c'mon Ayasaki, let's go." Ed said, turning towards the location of the sightings of the monsters

Raea looked up at him and nodded silently, looking around as they headed of. Al sweat-dropped at her, "Don't worry, he just needs a little time to get used to having a body-guard, he'll soon call you by your first name." Al explained.

Raea shrugged and sighed, clearly not in the mood for any fiascos.

"Ed, are you sure this is the right place?" Al asked, looking around.

"Yea I'm sure of it…see? There's the river the poster was talking about." Edward said, pointing at a long narrow river ahead of the three. Ed, Al, and Raea stood in a field with nearby trees and a river in front of them. They haven't seen and chimera nearby or any other thing that looked suspicious.

Raea blinked and her eyes hardened as she heard something. Not wanting to alert the others, she kept a straight face.

Al looked around again. "Maybe we should go now, its almost getting dark and Winry is probably worried.

Ed sighed, "Yea you're probably-"

Raea suddenly pushed the two brothers down onto the ground. "Get down!"

A sudden strong, gust of winds rushed across the field, blowing across the trio. Trees nearby were being torn off from their roots and laughter was heard as the winds blew harder.

Ed poked his head up, 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!??" he yelled.

Al glared, "How am I supposed to know?!"

"Well I was sort of busy!"

"I'm not your lookout, stupid brother!"

"WOULD THE TWO OF YOU FOCUS?!!"

The two brothers stopped, words hanging in the air and stared at the twitching girl. They stood and straitened up before they focused back on the situation. The laughter stopped along with the winds. A dark hole appeared and a man came out. He looked to be about an adults's age. His eyes were black, and on the side of his neck was an Ouroboros insignia.

The man grinned, "It's nice to finally meet you all, allow myself to introduce myself for you might be seeing me again, my name is KARA, a homunculi, but not exactly one."

Ed glared at him, "What do you mean, 'not exactly one'? Are you a homunculus or not?" He ordered.

Kara smirked, "Sorry but I can't tell you, top secret you see?" He said mockingly, pointing at his head.

Ed scowled, "Well then, what are you doing here? What do you want from us?"

Kara kept on smirking, "Don't worry, I'm not here after you or your brother, I'm here after the girl."

Raea stared at the homunculus with a straight face, "So what do you want from me?" she asked the man.

Kara grinned wider, his eyes becoming dark, "Nothing really, I just want to see how our little girl is coming along, and." his grin disappeared. "I want to have some fun."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yay! Even though I haven't gotten that much reviews, I SERIOUSLY NEED TO POST THE CHAPTERS. They've been locked inside my head my entire life!

Review please! T.T


	7. Of Her Past

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Chapter…7! D Still no reviews…T.T

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean by that?!" Ed yelled.

Kara grinned again. "Nothing really, but like I said, I just want to have some fun."

"And like I said, what do you mean by-!" Ed yelped as he barely dodged a spike that flew by. He turned around, eyes wide and looking at Kara's arms.

Kara turned towards the 3. "Surprised?" he lifted his arm, showing them a lance merged with his arm, the other one as the same. "You should already know, I'm not like anything you've ever seen." He grinned maliciously.

Al and Raea's eyes were stunned, seeing the man before them. "You're a homunculus aren't you?" Raea asked.

"You can say that."

"What?"

Kara shook his head. "Enough already with the questions, I've wasted time talking. Now, let's have something I call fun!" He ran forwards, his arms glowing red.

"Watch out, here he comes!" Al hollered.

Raea dodged backwards in time as Kara slashed with his arms. The collar of her shirt was a little torn but she didn't care as much of what was going on. Raea kept stepping back as the homunculus kept throwing his arms towards her. Kara then jumped up above her making her look up into the sun and winced from the brightness. He dived towards her with his arms outstretched. There was an explosion as he hit a solid, and smoke surrounded the area. Ed and Al dashed forwards to help, but the voice of the young girl stopped them.

"Don't move! This is my fight and I'm supposed to be protecting you! Leave this to me!" Raea's voice yelled over the smoke. Ed stopped in his tracks, "What are you talking about! We just can't leave you like this! This is a homunculus! Not an ordinary monster like a chimera!"

Raea's voice hardened, "I've been in worst situations so just let me handle this!!" she turned to Kara, "And that also means to not touch them!" She yelled.

Ed was about to retort back but Al's metal arm stopped him. Ed looked up at his younger brother, "Ed, I think we should listen to her. We should trust her."

Ed looked back at the smoke and grunted, taking a step back.

The smoke cleared and showed Raea having a few scratched on her arm. Kara stood a few feet away in front of her, arms still in weapon form. He dashed forwards and aimed for her head but Raea once again stepped back and pulled out her black gloves from the state alchemist exam. She jumped a little away from Kara and pulled them on quickly and clapped her hands together. A blue glow shined, and as the glow disappeared, an ice bow and arrow appeared in the girl's hands. "Guess these will have to do."

She swung them around a few times and stilled, smirking at Kara scoffed, "What, never seen this before? Thought you would, seeing how your arms are like that."

Kara glared at her, his footings hardening on the grass-covered-ground. A little away, two brothers were shocked. The scene that just took place was running through their minds as if a horror movie appeared, except that this was real life. "H-how did she-What is she?" Ed murmured.

Kara dashed forwards towards Raea. He jumped up above her again and brought his spear hands down over her head. There was a metallic sound as Raea blocked his attack with her bow and threw him off into the air. She stepped back, and took a bow and flung it to where Kara was being flown to, slashing at him severely in the shoulder. Kara grunted in pain as blood spurted out from his newly formed wounds, falling to the ground with a 'thud' before throwing a knife at her head. She dodged but the knife glanced off her cheek and some blood started forming from the scratch she had received.

"HA! She's got you good!" Ed yelled

Kara looked towards him and snorted, "So you want to play do you? Well let's see about that!" he yelled as he suddenly ran towards Edward and Alphonse. Ed yelped.

Raea twitched and ran very quickly to the two brothers as soon as Kara was running to the Elric brothers, 'Damn Bastard!' she yelled mentally in her head. The homunculus reached the blonde and swung his leg at him, while Ed covered himself with his arms a crossed himself. The leg connected with a side of a body, not belonging to any of the brothers. Ed opened his eyes which had been closed for the blow that was to be for him.

Raea stood there with blood seeping down the side of her head where the leg had connected. She was panting heavily, still focused on the man before her.

Al started first, caring about the young girl's safety, "Raea!

What are you doing?! You could've gotten seriously hurt!"

Raea grinned sheepishly, "Eh, it's ok; I know what I'm doing." She said as Kara jumped a few yards away and kneeled from the wounds he had received.

Then she slapped Ed upside the head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For interfering. Now get back."

A vein popped in the short blonde alchemist's head but held his tongue.

Kara kneeled over, holding his wounds with blood covering his hands, "Heh, not bad brat." He huffed heavily, his wounds slowly healing. "Seems like we'll have to cut this meeting short. Looks like my boss wants me to come back." He suddenly stood up, his legs returning to normal because of the philosopher's stone as a nucleus. His shoulder blade has also returned to normal and the heavy breathing stopped. "I almost forgot, I had a great time, and it seems you grew a lot. Heh, I bet you still can't remember anything from then can you? I can't wait to see your face when you find what you've lost."

Raea stood there watching Kara as his wounds healed. A black smoke appeared in front of him just like what had happened to Envy at the Exam. Kara looked back and smirked, "Can't wait to see you in pain brat." He said, then turned back to the dark smoke and jumped into a hole that appeared.

The smoke cleared the field of grass. Raea sighed, "Glad that's over." She sighed, rubbing her face with blood still trickling from her head.

"Ed, Al, Raea! There you guys are!" Winry came, running towards the trio with her mechanical supplies in her box.

Ed looked at her as she slowed down in front of them. "Winry, what're you doing here? I told you to stay away if something happened."

Winry shot a glare at him, "You were taking to long so I though something was wrong. What do you expect me to do, wait for you three get killed? Who do you think I am -Raea? What's wrong? You're bleeding!"

Raea touched her forehead then looking at her hand, "Oh hey I am." She looked back at the blonde girl, "We'll tell you when we get back to the hotel. I'm hungry."

"Ok then, Raea let's go back to the hotel and have your head bandaged up."

Raea nodded and followed the others back to the hotel.

"So, mind explaining what that lunatic said out there? I bet you know what he meant." Ed asked.

Ed, Al, Winry, and Raea sat in a bedroom with large room. Winry was bandaging the young girl wounds on her head. Ed and Al have already told her what happened at the field with the homunculus, Kara. Surprisingly, Winry didn't seem surprised, saying that she seen much more than that but was a little stunned about what happened to Raea.

Raea sighed and glared at him, "Your right, I do know. Well, partly." She said.

Al spoke up, "You're going to tell us?"

Raea nodded, "There's no choice, you guys should at least learn about me since I'm your body-guard."

Ed, Al, and Winry looked at each other then sat back, waiting for the young girl to talk.

Raea sighed deeply again.

"A year ago, I was a regular, normal school girl, had a normal life, and everything else, but then, one day...

"I was walking home with my friend, but then a man came walking up to me. He started saying things, but I can't remember. It's all a blur. I remember the man striking at my friend and me, and running. We were trapped in a building and the man had us cornered. He came closer, and that's it, I blacked out."

"A while later after the day with the mysterious man, I began to feel strange. I passed out.

"4 months later, I found myself in a hospital bed. I couldn't remember anything at all. The doctors told me I was in a coma, and I had serious amnesia. I would remember, but they're in pieces. I took my time to just remember my name, age, and what happened that day with that strange man. I couldn't remember what happened in the past 4 months.

"A month later, I was still recovering in the hospital. Then one night, a man, the same man, came. He told me that I was to be a sacrifice once all my memories have returned; a sacrifice for god. He said I was an important piece because I was branded with the sign. And then he disappeared.

"Just before we headed to Dublith, I had a dream, more like a memory or some sort. There was a young girl running with a young boy, and then a man appeared, similar to the man who came to me in the hospital. He was about to say something, but then I woke up."

Silence filled the room. The other 3 continued listening intently. Winry was the first to respond.

"So why are you traveling around? Are you trying to find that same man?"

Raea nodded. "To find that man, to understand the 'sacrifice', and to find my memories."

Ed gritted his teeth. "Why would you go through so much just to find your memories? Are they that important to you??" he asked."

"They are. Wouldn't you feel empty from not remember anything from your past? Your memories can change how you live, and the way you act."

Ed scoffed. "I'd rather forget my past."

"Of your human transmutation?"

Silence…

"Yes I would figure that. In these moments, someone would say 'Don't dwell on the past' but in this situation, it wouldn't comply."

Al spoke up. "When you find your memories, find the man, and find out what he meant by sacrifice, what will you do then?"

"I'm not sure myself. I'll probably go home and forget this ever happened, but that seems impossible."

Ed suddenly shot up and looked sternly at Raea. "Let's make a deal."

Raea's face looked surprised. "A deal?"

"Ed what are you talking about?"

"Listen, if you help us with out case, we'll help with yours. It looks like your problem is intertwined with ours. How about it Raea?"

Raea smiled. "This wouldn't seem like an exact equivalent exchange, but I'll shake on it." She stretched her arm outwards and shook hands with the blonde. Then suddenly, a mischievous smirk appeared on her face.

"Just…don't die. I don't want to be held responsibility of your deaths."

"Who said we'll die?" Ed gritted, a vein popped out.

"Eh maybe you won't, maybe the enemies will miss you 'cuz you're so SHORT." She emphasized.

"WHAT'D YOU JUST SAY?!"

Raea yawned. "Night fellas! Try not to sleep in because we have to get up early to catch the ride to Dublith!" she waved behind her back while scampering out of the room to avoid the blonde's tantrum.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWERP! IM OLDER THEN YOU!"

"But not any taller..."

"….Did you say something Winry?"

"Nope nothing at all!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

….Nothing really to say…

REVIEW!


	8. Same as Ever

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Chapter…8! D Still no reviews…T.T

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"ROYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mustang twitched at hearing the voice of the lieutenant colonel. Hawkeye jerked her head up from the book she was reading and looked at the door, hearing footsteps coming closer, and closer.

"Was that…"

"Yea…"

"OW!" They heard a loud thump on the door, and then opened very slowly revealing a father rubbing his red nose.

"What is it Hughes." The colonel asked, his eye twitching.

"I got the news where Ed is heading. Thought you wanted to know." He said, sliding the folder to Roy.

"Thanks Hughes, I'll read it later." Roy replied and stood up reaching for his coat.

"Where you headed?"

"Home, I'm dead tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll walk with you!" Hughes said gleefully. "What about you lieutenant?"

Riza was about to head out the door with her coat on. "I'm doing the same. Goodnight lieutenant colonel, colonel Mustang." She trotted out the door, Hayate walking along her side.

"Hey."

"What is it now Hughes…"

"Why don't you walk her home?"

"Huh?"

"Aw c'mon Roy! We both know that you have feelings for her, so take a chance!"

Roy's mouth dropped open and he could feel his face flush. "W-What are you talking about?! I don't have those kinds of feelings! We're just co-workers!"

"…You sure 'bout that Roy..?"

………

"I'll see you later Hughes." Roy said, quickly walking out. Hughes looked out the window and waited. Eventually, he saw Roy run out to his lieutenant and started walking with her. Hughes grinned.

"Soon, very soon…"

Sunlight filled the room with brightness, awakening a blonde alchemist. He opened his eyes lazily and yawned, stretching his arms to its fullest length. Edward got up rubbing his eyes and looked out the hotel window. "Hey Al, what time is it?" he asked, sand still in his eyes.

……

"Al?"

Still no response.

Ed pulled his hand away from his eyes and looked around. His brother wasn't around in the room. 'Al?' He looked at the time and blinked a few times before realizing what the time was.

"Alphonse, where's Edward?" Winry asked.

"I'm not sure; he was supposed to get up at this time…maybe he overslept."

……………

"Damn it!"

The three sighed as the short-tempered alchemist came running down the hotel steps. "Why didn't you wake me up!!!" he yelled.

Raea frowned, "Enough of this, we'll miss our train." She said and turned walking to the strain station.

Ed growled but simply followed.

12:00 Train nearing Dublith

"Wow, Dublith hasn't changed at all!" Al exclaimed.

Ed also looked out the window, staring at the nearing town. "You're right Al! It's still the same as ever…"

"D-do you think teacher changed?"

"…I don't know Al, I really don't know."

A glum look crossed the two bothers face.

Raea looked up, previously sleeping, "Teacher? What is she like? Is she nice?"

…………

Winry sweat-dropped, "She's nice, but very strict when training the boys…" she said.

Raea merely blinked in confusion.

"Eh, you'll see when we go see her Raea." Al said worriedly.

The train screeched to a stop and the passengers including the four got off. "All we have to do is round a few blocks and we're there."

"Ed, what if we meet her before we get there?"

"Then we'll run screaming bloody hell."

……

Al shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, we're here…"

"Yea here we are…"

The four stood in front of a butcher shop door. Loud thuds were heard beyond the door, the boys flinching with every thud. "Brother, what do you think she'll do to us?"

"I-I don't know."

"Just hurry up and open the door!"

Ed gulped and reached for the knob. The next thing that happened was a blur. The door swung open revealing a long leg which had connected with the blonde alchemist's face, making him fly backwards into a nearby brick wall. The other three gaped as Edward struggled to sit up.

"It's been too long Edward." A feminine voice said behind the figures. A woman stepped out of the doorway with a large muscular man.

Izumi and Sig Curtis stood in front of them. Izumi, who hasn't really changed, had a slight glare, "It's about time you came. I think I should see how your trainings have been doing; don't you think so Edward, Alphonse?"

Alphonse froze and tried to scoot away, but unfortunately, Izumi got to him first. She grabbed his arms and flew him over her head, making a grunting noise as she threw him and the young boy yelping as he impacted the ground.

Ed made a shocked face and frantically got up. 'There's no way I'm getting my ass kicked when I just got back!' he thought. As he ran, he heard someone running after him. "Eeeek!" he yelped and ran even harder.

Izumi ran forwards, taking the alchemists mechanic arm, she swung him around and threw him onto the ground next to his younger brother. "I thought I told you running away would be pointless, didn't I?"

The two brothers nodded their heads quickly, not wanting to get another beating.

Izumi turned around facing the two girls who merely watched the blonde brothers get beaten, "It's nice to see you again Winry, and who's your friend?"

Winry nodded, "It's nice to see you too, and this is Raea Ayasaki, Edward's and it's also nice to meet you…" she said, staring at Raea with uncertainty. So Edward, Alphonse, you need a body-guard?"

The two brothers froze, 'Oh no!!! She's going to kill us!' they thought furiously, shaking. The two braced for another attack as Izumi approached them.

But, nothing happened.

Ed and Al looked up at their teacher. She had a worried face masked on, "What have you two boys gotten into now?" She asked.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REVIEW!!!


	9. A New Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Chapter…8! D Still no reviews…T.T

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe what I just heard; you say that new kinds of enemies are after you?"

Ed and Al nodded slowly.

"And now you have a body-guard. Are you sure that she's the right person to do the job?" Izumi asked, glancing at Raea.

The black-haired girl just blinked at her.

Again, the brothers nodded, "She saved us from the homunculi Envy, and the one named Kara."

"It's true Izumi; she did save them from the enemies." Winry said.

Izumi looked at Raea, "Are you that strong to take out homunculi?"

"I guess."

"How about we have a little test hm?"

……………

"Huh? What do you mean a 'test'?"

"I mean a test as in a little sparring."

Al stood from his chair he was sitting that was by the dining table, "Teacher? Why do you want to spar with her?"

"To see if she can take on the job of being your two's body-guard." She paused and turned back to Raea, "She's still a girl, and I have to make sure that she won't get hurt or killed."

"I already said that I won't be responsible if they died."

"Besides from that, do u except?"

"Sorry no."

……

"What? Why not?" Izumi asked.

"I have other things to do. I need to do some research." Raea stood up from her chair, "Excuse me; I need to use the restroom. Thanks for the meal Miss Izumi." She said as she walked out of the room. Winry also got up and thanked the teacher for the meal and followed after Raea.

The figures around the table sat in silence.

"Is it just me, or did she seem mad?" Al asked caustically.

……

"Anyways…did you did anything happen here while we were gone teacher?" Al asked. Izumi nodded, "Yes I have." She stood up from her chair and walked over to a bookcase and grabbed a newspaper from her a shelf. She walked back and took her seat again before speaking, "While you two were gone, there's been an incident. Do you remember the alchemist named Tim Marcoh?"

The two brothers nodded, "Yea he was the man who researched about the philosopher's stone." Ed answered.

Izumi nodded, "Yes, well he has been doing more research and attempted a transmutation with chimeras and homunculi. He took a chimera and a homunculus that has been created by another idiot who attempted human transmutations and tried to fuse them together."

Ed and Al's, eyes widened, "He did what?!"

"It can't be! Did it work?"

Izumi once again, nodded, "It did, but something happened. When the transmutation happened, Marcoh made a monster. Alchemists called it Reiges; a chimera and homunculi formed together. They take on appearances of humans, but have abilities of chimeras and their own abilities. The thing is, like homunculi, they could reform when they're hurt."

……

The teacher continued, "The Reiges then killed Marcoh."

"They what?!"

"They killed him."

"H-how many are there?" Al asked.

"4 of them, but there could be more. There's another thing. Before Marcoh did the transmutation, something else happened." She slid the newspaper to the boys and the looked at it. Their eyes scanned the paper and then gaped at the paper. Izumi continued. "While he was doing some tests, he made something called 'The Twilight Stone.'"

"The Twilight stone was created before Marcoh did his transmutation. Before the Reiges were to be created, Marcoh made the stone from pieces of the philosopher's stone and some other ingredient so that if his creations failed, he can return them back to what they were. Marcoh did fail his creation, so he was about to use the stone. But the Reiges wanted the stone for themselves, so Maroch did what he could do, and shattered the stone into many pieces. Now, the Reiges are searching for the pieces so they can have ultimate power."

"But what's the difference from the Philosophers Stone?" Al asked.

"It could change anything in the world, like the timeline, how everything works, and they can create many, many Reiges or other homunculi."

Ed dropped his glass of water, "What?! But is that even possible?!"

Izumi looked at her hands, "To humans, it isn't."

Silence filled the room and then a thumping was followed. The three looked at the doorway to see Raea and Winry standing there. Raea had a grim face on, "So that means we can't let them find the pieces of the stone right?"

Izumi nodded, "Of course we can't let them."

Al's head snapped up, "Brother! If we get the pieces, then that means we can return your normal arm and leg!"

Ed's eyes widened in realization, "Your right Al! If we can just find the pieces, then I can return to normal!" he exclaimed.

Raea coughed, "But where are the pieces? And we're not the only ones trying to find them you know."

A dark cloud hovered over the brothers. Izumi spoke up with a bright face, "It's alright, if you two keep traveling, you'll find the locations of the pieces in time."

The two nodded and Izumi continued, "It's getting late, you four should get some sleep. Winry, you and Raea can share a room while Edward and Alphonse can share a room too."

The four nodded and headed up the stairs silently. Izumi watched them until they were out of sight, and then closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Ed, we should tell Colonel Mustang about this shouldn't we?"

He nodded, "Yea I'll call when we get to our rooms."

Riza looked out the office window, seeing dark, rain clouds forming in the sky, 'It's going to rain today…' she thought, sighing. She turned to the nearly empty office. As usual, Mustang wasn't finished with his paperwork.

Mustang turned to the first lieutenant, "You know Hawkeye, you can go home."

"You know that if I leave, you won't really finish and will stay here until morning."

"You did a while ago."

"That was a mistake, and seeing your drool over your paperwork is enough for me to not leave you alone again."

"You know you don't have to treat me like a child, _Lieutenant_."

"It's your fault for acting like one, _Colonel."_

The two stared at each other for a while before Roy sighed heavily. It was like this almost every day. He'd stay here at HQ for a while to finish his paperwork along with Riza. Then when he finished, he and Hawkeye would go their separate ways to their homes. Roy wondered if things would ever change and something will actually happen. Sometimes, he thought about what Riza did in her spare time. She is a woman after all, and he's only seen her for a few times in casual clothing, like when he was injured after the fight with Pride. He remembered when she took care of him for all the times he was injured. 'I'm glad to have her by my side.'

Suddenly, the phone rang shrilly making the two jump at the noise. Roy grumbled and picked up the phone and made a disgusted face as he heard the voice on the other line. "Edward, what a surprise for you to call me. What do you want?" he said bitterly.

Riza watched him for a while as he talked into the receiver. Mustang made a face and hung up the phone.

"What did Edward tell you sir?" she asked.

Mustang smirked as he turned to Riza, "It looks like we have another case on our hands, mind talking about it over a cup of coffee at your place?"

Hawkeye paused for a moment before nodding and grabbing her coat along with Mustang at her side with his coat on as the two walked out of HQ in a comfortable silence.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Short chapter…

REVIEW!


	10. What are you doing here!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Chapter…8! D Still no reviews…T.T

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The large thuds of a butcher knife could be heard from the outside of the shop. The weather was actually alright today, the town murmuring with conversations, sun shining in everyone's window, and many more.

But why was there a dark aura around the two Elric brothers?

"It's been two days and nothing! Hughes should've called a long time ago!"

Al sighed, "Your right, he has to contact us for us to know about the shards…"

There was silence and the two brothers sighed and lay back in their beds. It's been two days and they were to receive news from the lieutenant colonel about the shards. Mustang had gathered a meeting with his subordinates along with Hughes and Armstrong, but no one has contacted the two yet.

Suddenly, a large knocking on the doors startled the two brothers. Winry came in holding a telephone in front of her. Someone was talking on the other side, somewhat sounding like "Oh you should've had seen her Winry! She looks so cute with her new dress! You know, some people-"

Winry twitched slightly, holding the phone a little away from her, "Its lieutenant colonel Hughes."

Edward sat up quickly, jumping out of the bed and grabbing the phone from the mechanic and began talking. "Hughes! What took you so long?"

The voice on the other line paused before realizing who was on the phone, "Oh hey Edward. I called because of request you asked me to do."

"I know that. Now what did you find out?"

There was a cough on the other line before the father began talking again. "Well, it's true that the pieces are hard to find, but all together, there are a few of the shards of the stone."

"Really? This will be easy then!"

……

"Not really, the pieces are impossible to find, they're located in the most unbelievable places ever, and I still don't know where most of them are, it'll probably take a year to find them all."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry, I found the location of the first piece."

Ed's eyes widened and turned to his brother. He gave thumbs up, grinning. Alphonse straitened up hopefully, looking intently at his brother.

"OK then, where's the shard?"

He heard some shuffling of some papers and heard a crackling before he heard the father's voice again

"Ok, a piece of the stone is in Lior."

"Lior?!"

"Yea, there's a tower there that hasn't been used ever since you disappeared. We think that a piece fell into the tower because chimeras started appearing."

Edward nodded, "So if we get the piece, the chimeras will disappear?"

"Yea."

"Alright thanks for the news Hughes."

"No problem…hey did I tell you about Elysia yet?"

The phone dropped onto the receiver and Edward sighed. "At least he's good for something."

The sound of a joy-filled voice filled the room including a very annoyed colonel's. "Good-bye Hughes!" Mustang yelled and slammed the phone down. I swear something's wrong with that guy!"

"Colonel..."

"I don't even understand how he got a wife!"

"Colonel…"

"I'm scared how his kid will be like when she grows up-"

"Colonel!"

Mustang stopped talking and looked back at his female subordinate. "What?"

Riza's eye twitched for a minute before speaking with a calm voice. "About the Elric brothers and the shards?"

"Oh. Right." Roy took a sip from his mug of coffee and looked back at the papers. "We're going to be heading to Lior."

The blonde female looked surprised. "Lior? Why there?"

"Hughes reported that chimeras started appearing ever since a green flash of light appeared at a tower. The Elric brothers and Raea will probably be there too."

Riza nodded. "So when do we go sir?"

The ebony eyed man smirked. "Tomorrow morning."

"A little short noticed, but I'll live."

Cough Cough!

"Do you mind? It's starting to get annoying." Raea asked, very annoyed.

Ed glared. "Well it's not my fault Lior is in the middle of the desert! Besides, the town is right over there, so deal with it until we get there!"

Izumi sighed. "Stop arguing and shut up Edward, you're about to fall out the car.

"GEH!"

The two brothers, Izumi, Winry, and Raea were in a car, driving across the desert sand. Hearing the news about Lior, they quickly got ready and headed out.

A little later, the car stopped in front an enormous statue. "Does that look like lieutenant colonel Armstrong?" Al asked, staring at the statue.

Ed shuddered at the stone marble muscles. "So many things had changed…" he said.

"Well we should get some rest, it's already turning night." Izumi said, pointing at a nearby hotel. The others agreed and headed in.

The 5 came into the hotel but abruptly stopped at two familiar people.

"Sir, what will happen when we see the brothers and the major?"

"We'll just explain and hope that they won't throw a tantrum. By the way, we're not at HQ, so it's Roy."

"…"

"Aw c'mon Riza, it's been a while!"

"Hasn't been that long Roy…"

Roy smirked at hearing the sound of his name roll off her tongue. Sounded pretty nice, and her casual clothes made the image even better. She looked beautiful in clothes that didn't include a military uniform.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!"

Roy twitched at the sight before him, annoyed that they interrupted his moment with his lieutenant…wait _his_ lieutenant? "Edward, Alphonse, what a surprise to see you here."

The older brother stalked up to him angrily before glaring at him. "What the hell are you doing here?!" he asked again, trying to keep calm.

Roy stayed cool. "Same reason you are, to find the shards, and to accompany you."

Winry quickly came forward and dragged Edward a little away so that he wouldn't have another tantrum. She looked behind the colonel and perked up. "Miss Riza! It's nice seeing you here too!"

Riza smiled at the young girl. "It's been a while, I'm glad to see you're well."

"You look so nice with your hair down!"

"Thank you."

Mustang looked behind Edward and spotted Izumi and Raea. "Ah major Ayasaki, you're here too, I thought you would've quit by now. You know, being the body-guard of these troublesome brothers."

Raea smiled. "I thought so too, but I'm surprised I got into this mess."

Roy looked at her left and saw Izumi. "Ah, Mrs. Curtis, I heard a lot about you. You are the teacher of Edward and Alphonse right?" he asked, stretching his hand for a handshake.

Izumi nodded and shook his hand. "Yes, and you are Colonel Roy Mustang and your subordinate 1st lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. It's a pleasure too meet you."

"Can we stop with the greetings and talk about the situation here?!" Ed fumed.

Mustang nodded. "Yea, but lets check in and get some dinner first, I'm starving."

"So now that we exchanged information, how about the plans?" Edward asked.

Riza sipped her cup of tea. "There's no need. All we need to do is go in the tower, and get the shard."

Roy nodded. "Yes, if there's any homunculi or Reiges, Riza and I will take care of them."

"But won't it be suspicious for two soldiers and 5 other people going into a tower?" Alphonse asked.

Roy smirked. "That's why we're going at night. No one will expect a thing." He turned to the two young girls before speaking again. "Raea, you will have to come with us, but Miss Winry can't come. It's too dangerous."

Winry opened her mouth to protest but the blonde lieutenant cut her off. "Don't worry Winry; we will make sure the Elric brothers come back unharmed."

The young girl shut her mouth and nodded silently.

Izumi shifted in her seat at the table. "How about we get up early in the morning tomorrow so no one will see us going into the tower?"

The group nodded before saying good night to everyone else and heading off to their rooms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Short chapter…

REVIEW!


	11. First Tower, First Shard, and KAPOW!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Chapter…8! D Still no reviews…T.T

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

An enormous tower stood in the middle of the border of the town of Lior. Dawn was soon to approach, and the mini group walked silently in the night.

"Why does it have to be so cold in the morning?" Edward huffed.

"Ignore it; the coldness if probably better then what's in the tower."

"Well, we're here." Riza said. The group stopped abruptly and gazed at the enormous building. There were patches of moss on the sides of the tower, and bits of rocks were on the ground from the old age.

Roy turned, "Alright, we'll pair up into groups; Edward, Alphonse, Raea and Izumi will be 1 group, and the lieutenant and I will be the other group. We'll cover you 3."

"What will we do when we meet the enemies?" Al asked.

"Simple, we take them out." Edward

Raea made a face. "It won't be that easy you know. There are so many floors to this place; it might take us until noon to get to the top floor."

"Yes so we'll have to be cautious. CAUTIOUS." Izumi said, looking at the boys.

The 5 went forward inside the tower, not realizing the danger they were about to encounter.

With Roy and Riza: In front of Edwards's group, 1 floor above

"Why do I have a feeling something really bad will happen?" Mustang gruffed.

Hawkeye glanced at her superior. "Maybe it's because we're in a building crawling with chimeras and homunculi? Speaking of chimera's, none has approached us yet…"

Roy stopped making Riza bump into him and stumble backwards. She was right; they were already halfway up the tower but haven't spotted any chimeras anywhere. This place holds a piece of the Twilight Stone, why haven't they seen any enemies? Unless…

Roy turned around quickly to the blonde female. "Hurry lieutenant, we have to get to the top quickly."

Riza looked confused. "Why what's wrong sir?"

"It looks like we're heading into a trap and," The ebony-haired man turned to the stairways again before speaking. "We have to make sure that Edward and Alphonse don't fall for this trick."

Riza said nothing for a moment but nodded in to tell him that she understood and followed him up to the top floor.

"Follow every one of my orders, don't disobey any order I tell you to."

Riza stayed silent and looked at his back as they continued running with him.

"Don't fall for anything Riza, I don't want you to get hurt." Mustang said quietly. Riza eyes widened, but then softened and smiled. "Thank you Roy."

Later when the two reached the top of the tower, they stopped and gasped.

In front of them was an army; an army of hundreds of chimeras. All were growling and snarling at the two officers.

"Lieutenant?"

"Yes colonel?"

Mustang smirked before pulling both of his gloves on. "You'd better have enough bullets."

There was a snap, and a bang.

There was an explosion that startled the other group of 4. Raea snapped her head up. "That must've been the colonel; he must be fighting something."

"What should we do Ed?" Alphonse asked in an calm tone.

Ed looked back at his brother. "We have to keep moving; we need to get to the top fast before the homunculi get there first."

Izumi walked up in front. "If we happen to go against more enemies, I'll take care of them. Raea, it is your job to protect them alright?" Raea nodded curtly before Izumi spoke again. "Even though I haven't seen how you fight, I trust you for now."

"C'mon! We don't have time to talk about trust!" Ed yelled from a few steps ahead. The others nodded quickly and followed.

They ran up the stairs, and saw Mustang and Hawkeye, seeing them fighting chimeras. "Hey Mustang, you better finish soon, I have a feeling that this tower is going to go BOOM!" Edward yelled over the explosions.

Mustang glanced at him before taking a step back and snapping his fingers. "It's not your problem to worry about us, just get the shard."

Hawkeye nodded as well.

Raea tapped Edward lightly. "C'mon, we have to get going." He nodded quickly, took one last at the two officers, and continued running up the stairs.

"J-just 1 more floor." Edward huffed. As he said, they were one floor away to the 1st shard. His face was red and heart was beating fast from running the whole time. But the others, unlike Edward, they took some time and didn't lose as much energy. They actually think ahead…

Raea looked around. "Shouldn't there be some enemy? We're nearly at the top but we've seen no enemy or monster-." At that moment on the floor they were on now, a large chimera burst through the wall. Smoke was everywhere, and then a dark portal appeared, revealing Envy, Kara and another figure with bandages wrapped around his body.

"Yet…"

Edward, Izumi, and Raea coughed from the smoke. "Envy! Kara!"

Envy and Kara grinned menacingly. "It's nice to see you again. Hopefully, you won't be bothered that we'll take the shard." The other figure stayed silent, watching Raea between the bandages on his head.

Ed gritted his teeth. "You won't be a bother, 'cause we'll get it first; right Al?" His younger brother nodded, eyes watching the 3. "Who's the one on the right? Another ryoka?"

Envy laughed lightly. "Actually, I'm not allowed to tell you, buuut I guess I can give you a slip-up. How about it, why don't you show them; Alan?"

The figure called Alan, reached up and pulled his bandages away from his head and body. The wrapping revealed a brown haired young boy. Alan had blue eyes with a small scar by his head. He was dressed loosely, a black jacket over a red shirt. Pants were dark blue with light shoes.

Edward squinted for a moment. 'Who the hell is he?' he thought. He heard a slight slump by his side and turned. Raea's eyes looked blank. "Raea? What's wrong with you?"

She didn't respond, merely staring ahead at the boy.

"_Wake up, please! Don't die on me now!"_

_A girl was on the ground, desperately trying to wake up a body. There was blood all around. The view came closer, to reveal the body as the one named 'Alan'._

_A strong breeze blew around, knocking the girl away. As she was knocked away, her face came into view. It was…_

'_It's me???!'_

_An older man, draped in a black cloak, stepped forwards, grabbed the young boy known as 'Alan', and pulled him over his shoulder. "I can make good use with this boy. I'll see you later, Raea."_

"_No! Bring him back!"_

"Raea!!"

The girl snapped back into reality, but not fast enough.

Al spun around. "Raea! Watch out!"

It was like a glass window crashing as Alan stood in front of Raea with a very large icicle stabbing her in her shoulder. Blood spurted out from her shoulder as her eyes were still widened from shock. She coughed, blood seeping out everywhere from her shoulder. Her eyes dimmed for a moment and shakily looked up.

"I-I know you…but from where?" she coughed again.

Alan spoke quietly. "If you know what's best for you, you'd better just keep quiet and let him do what he wants. You're part of Joseph's experiment, the longer you stay alive, the longer he can keep up with his experiment." he twisted the icicle before pulling out, blood gushing out as Raea staggered backwards before slumping on the ground. She coughed blood; her eyes dimmed looking at the ground.

"Joseph..?"

"Raea!" Edward shouted. "Keep away from her you bastard!" His arm transmuted into a blade and dashed forwards at Alan. He jumped and kicked downwards but the boy simply pushed it away with his icicle and jumped back.

Alphonse quickly rushed to Raea's side laying her down gently, slightly panicking from the major loss of blood and the hole in her chest. "Hold on Raea, we'll get you some help soon! Don't die on us now!" Frankly, the possibility of her living was a million to one looking at the hold in her shoulder and the blood coming out. Raea coughed with her eyes staring upwards. "I'll be fine…just need…some rest..." She coughed again before closing her eyes, breathing heavily. Al yelped. "Ah! Eh teacher! Please help her! She's going to die if we don't do anything!" Izumi nodded, rushing to the pair. "We'll have to stop the bleeding."

Meanwhile, Ed was having trouble fighting Alan. "Get back here you bastard!" Alan smirked. "Now now, you don't want to get hurt like your friend did too right?" his face became neutral once again and backed off besides Envy. A black misty portal appeared behind them and Kara stepped out of it, holding a yellow misty stone. "Hey, I have the shard; let's go before this place blows up by Mustang and his pet dog."

Envy sighed. "Man, I didn't even get a chance to squash the pipsqueak. Well, good luck and hope you don't get blown into pieces Elric!" He laughed menacingly and walked off into the portal with Kara and Alan, leaving the blonde fuming.

"Hey you get back here with our shard!" he yelled. He clapped his hands together transmuting a cannon. He pulled the string and there was an explosive noise was heard as the cannon ball shot through to the portal but was too late as it disappeared and another explosive noise was heard as the ball rammed the wall.

He fumed but snapped out of it when he heard his teacher slap his younger brother. "You didn't see him get the shard?! What kind of brother are you! You're supposed to have his back!"

"Ah I'm sorry teacher, but this really isn't the time to be arguing!"

"Oh you're right. Transmute a few bandages so I can dress her wound."

"Yes ma'am."

"Teacher, Al, how is she doing?" Edward looked over Raea's wound quickly, not liking the amount of blood loss.

Izumi wiped her forehead with her arm. "I think we should hurry and get her out of here. We'll need to get her to a hospital fast. Mustang's probably getting out of here before this place explodes." She carefully placed the young girl on her back and stood up.

Raea moaned quietly.

Izumi looked back at the boys. "You'll have to tell me later about what this is about, but for now, make an entrance for us to get out of here."

The boys nodded, clapping their hands and making a pathway to the below ground outside of the tower, running on the path way with Izumi carrying Raea behind them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Short chapter…

REVIEW!


	12. Second tower, promises, and wishes

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Chapter…8! D Still no reviews…T.T

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Izumi looked at Raea on the hospital bed, seeing her calm face. "She looked like she was in a daze? What happened?" she asked

Ed and Al shrugged

"We're not sure. When we called out to her, it looked like she snapped back to reality but was too late…"

"Damn, if she didn't freeze up, we could've gotten the shard." Ed sighed.

"It's not her fault brother; she IS in the middle of recovering her memories."

"Memories?"

The two brothers explained quickly, but not leaving out any details.

"I see…do you think she was remembering something?"

"Maybe, but at that time. Why couldn't it be at a different time? We could've gotten the shard!"

"Brother, you can't control these kinds of things!"

"Stop if Alphonse, your brother is right." They turned around finding themselves the young girl trying to sit up. "Raea, it's not your fault!"

"Maybe, but still, if I didn't space out back then, we could've gotten the shard."

Silence filled the room, the girl looking down. "What did you remember…?"

Raea looked down, shaking her head. "All I can say is that, I saw myself holding a body. It-it was Alan's body, but he looked pretty injured. Then a wind blew me away, and the same man I've seen in my memories took him away saying that he would be an excellent experiment…"

"Experiment?"

"I'm wondering the same thing." Raea said.

Silence filled the room but was cut off as the girl started coughing violently. Izumi quickly brought her some water and watched Raea down the glass.

"So what's going to happen now?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Whatever we're going to do, we have to be cautious of that guy. He was able to use the same alchemy as Raea."

"He's our enemy now and has the shard of the stone. I won't let my personal life get involved with this mission."

"I joined the military to find the man and my memories. When I find them, I'll find my home and return there, hoping that I can return to a normal life.

Izumi came up to her quickly and her hand connected with the girl's face. The brothers squawked in surprise. "Teacher!"

"You stupid brat! Just because you joined the military means that you can't even use a little of your time to help your friend? Even though you're a small part of the world, you can still help as much as you can!"

Raea stayed silenced, rubbing her cheek. "I understand…but what will happen if I have another black out while fighting? I won't be of much use then."

"It doesn't matter! As long as you're with us, help us, and live with us, you'll be fine."

………

Raea started snickering and Ed and Al looked at her confused. "Why are you laughing?"

"Heh, I deserve all the slaps other people give me, I've been acting like an idiot."

Ed felt a vein pop in temple.

SLAP

"Ow!! What'd you do that for?!"

"Like you said, for being an idiot!"

"Well yea, but you could've used your real hand!"

"Fine I will!"

SLAP

"Would you stop it?! I didn't mean it like that! Ow, I tore open my wound again!"

Mustang yawned loudly, making Riza glance at him but refocused back to her book. They were outside of Raea's hospital room and waiting for a response. The lights turned off and sunlight beamed in through the windows. "I need a vacation…"

Riza laughed lightly. "Maybe if you finished more of your paperwork, the higher-ups will let you take a vacation, colonel."

Roy groaned, damn paperwork always interfering with his life.

Riza sighed, glancing at the door. "It worries me that a girl that young of age is doing something so dangerous, she keeps getting hurt."

Roy smirked. "Believe me Lieutenant, someone like her won't die that easily, actually, she reminds me of someone else I know who is also stubborn." He snickered. The blonde glared at him before looking back at her book.

"Maybe that someone is so stubborn because she has a lazy-procrastinating boss."

Roy grinned. "Hey I didn't mean it in a bad way!"

"Sounds most like it…"

Geh

"Actually, I'm glad to have someone like that person to be my side; always helping and being with me." He said smiling at her, reaching and taking her hand.

Riza flushed, stuttering quietly, but smiled embarrassedly and looked at the man. "I'm happy to be of service…Roy…"

Roy smiled wider, shifting closer to her, enjoying the warmth emanating from her before they heard a large noise in the hospital room. The two jumped away surprised and saw Raea stomping out of the room.

Ed's head popped out of the room with a swelled up face. "Hey! Don't slap me when I slap you! Get back here! You're not even fully healed!"

"Major, where are you going?" the lieutenant asked.

Raea huffed. "Don't worry; I'm just getting some fresh air. I'll be back later." She said, walking away and holding her shoulder.

A vein popped in Ed's temple. "I don't get how she's going to live!"

A few days passed and Raea was discharged from the hospital. They sat in the mess hall munching on some food.

"Ok listen Raea; you have to be more careful. We don't want you getting killed!" Winry said sternly.

Riza laughed a bit. "Don't worry, I won't die and leave everything to you guys." She laughed again. "Just thinking about you being by yourselves and going around the place makes me laugh. I'll never be able to see you doing that."

Ed glared at her. "If you die, I won't regret that happening."

Eheh

"Well," Al started. "Hughes said that he knows where the second location is for the shard, so we'll have to meet him now."

"Oh by the way, are lieutenant Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang alright from fighting the chimeras?

"I think so, last I saw them they had a few scratches but seemed fine. They got each other's back; I don't think anything will get through them."

"How long have they've been together?"

"I think before when I became a state alchemist."

"They look like a good match, don't you think so brother?"

"HAH Hawkeye would shoot his ass if he came too close to her!"

"You'll really like the next location."

"Where is it Hughes?"

…

"In the Briggs Mountains, at the top of the mountain."

"Are you kidding?! It's cold there!"

'Well what do you want me to do? We can't really go ask someone else to get it can we?"

"We'll head there tomorrow."

"So soon?"

"Yea, we don't know when the homunculi and Reiges will get there, so we have to move as quickly as possible."

Hughes tapped his chin. "Well, good luck. Lt. Hawkeye and Roy won't be coming with you this time, too much work and such."

"Fine with us, let's go, we have to tell Raea and Winry the news."

"Oh and before I forget," Hughes stopped them before they went out the door. "The fuehrer wanted me to tell you something. He said that to report to Roy about your mission. Thinks that he should be responsible for everything you do."

Ed scoffed. "As long as he doesn't get in my way.

"Alan, how was it, seeing an old friend of yours?"

There were 7 figures in front of him and Envy. The middle was sitting in a throne, but the face was hidden.

Alan bowed. "I somehow enjoyed it, but it seems that she didn't recognize me."

The person in the throne grinned. "Really? I would've thought that she would've remembered already."

"Is it really ok for you to be experimenting on her?"

"Of course it's ok; she is the one who is progressing the most out of all my other experiments."

Alan stayed quiet.

"Oh don't worry; I won't harm her in any way." The person grinned. And with that, he vanished.

"Hey I can see the mountains!" Al exclaimed. The other 3 peered out of the train windows. Outside they can see the enormous mountains covered in snow.

"Wow, it's still the same as it was back then!" Winry said in awe, ((A/N: If you have read the manga chapters 70-still up-coming chapters, you might know ))).

Ed sneezed. "God dammit, why'd it have to be here? Why couldn't the piece be in some place warmer?"

Raea perked up. "Well, I'm fine with it, I like the snow!"

"That's 'cause your alchemy is water, and when water is frozen, it turns to snow. WHAT A COINCIDENCE!"

"Basic science Ed, basic science."

"By the way Rae, what's that on your wrist?" Winry pointed to Raea's wrist. A gleaming chain with alchemic symbols was etched onto it.

"Oh this? It's an amplifier that strengthens my alchemic power. I've had this for a while. It was a gift from a friend."

The train started slowing, signaling that they were almost at the station. The four got up and took their luggage, and headed off.

"So the tower is all the way up there…?

"Yup, on the top of the mountain."

"….How the hell are we going to get up there?"

"By climbing."

"Damn it!"

The group of four was at the base of the mountain, looking up at the peak. The mountain was gigantic.

"Why can't there be any stairs?" Ed whined.

"Well, we might as well start now." Ed went and clutched onto the slippery snow, pulling himself up onto a low ledge.

"Huh? Where's Raea?"

"Right above you!" The other three looked up and spotted her. Raea was crouched on a ledge and was transmuting something. The blue glow appeared, then faded and revealed an ice stair case, rounding the mountain and continuing up.

Ed and Al sweat dropped. "Or we can take the stairs."

A few hours later, the group had finally reached the top. They were panting heavily, exhausted from the pressure of the air and the coldness.

Ed sneezed. "WE'RE FINALLY HERE!"

"And the tower is right there too!" Al said pointing ahead of them. The tower was actually small compared to the tower in Lior. Icicles were hanging down over the 4 story tower.

It was beautiful really.

If you took out the dead bodies surrounding it.

Winry gaped and shrieked, not liking the sight before them.

"What happened here? Why are there so many dead people here?"

Raea stepped up to a body and crouched down, examining it carefully. After a moment, she stood up and nudged it with her foot.

"They're a part of a military, and looking at the wounds, they were killed just a while ago. By the looks of it, it seems that someone already got ahead of us."

Ed scrambled to the entrance of the iced tower. "Let's hurry then! We can't waste any time!"

"Last floor! We're almost at the top!" Ed said triumphantly.

"We have to be cautious Ed; we don't know who's up there."

"…You're right, so if any of us die, let's say some last words!"

"What're you, crazy? This is no time to be joking around!"

"…Maybe…but c'mon! We don't know if any of us dies or not!"

"FINE." Winry cleared her throat. "Bye granny, it's been nice living with you for so long! There, I'm done. Hurry up!"

(A/N: THIS IS A REALLY RETARDED PART BUT I NEED TO PUT THIS PART IN SO SORRY! . )

"I really wanted to see Ed's body turned back to normal, but hopefully I'll live."

"I grew more and I'm proud of it! I will live to get my limbs back no matter what!"

"I'll do anything to protect these idiots, even if my life depends on it. I will never turn back on them."

"Well then, let's go!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID.

This chapter was stupid! Well, at least the ending was. I was rushing a whole lot cuz I wanted to put my other chapter up!

I APOLOGIZE!

Review please!


End file.
